


All The Way

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best laid plans don't always go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way

_When somebody love you,  
It's no good unless he loves you,  
All the way…_

++++++

All of the plans had been made. Two weeks in Tahiti. A private bungalow set out over the water with its own private dock and a small sailboat at their disposable. Everything was set for them to have the perfect romantic get-a-way.

There was only one hitch.

He was in this romantic paradise alone. Never mind the fact that everyone from the Secretary of Defense and down the chain of command knew that Harry would be on leave for three weeks. Reachable only through NIMR in the case of a national emergency. Apparently someone forgot to tell the President and was too intimidated to tell him Harry was out of town when he asked for the four star Admiral to come to the White House.

This was when the second hitch came into their plans. He and Harry would have safely been on an airplane incommunicado, had it not been for the airline canceling their first flight thereby delaying them 18 hours. The call from the President came 8 hours before their new departure time. Harry, feeling duty bound left for Washington telling him to go on and he'd meet him there. He felt sure he'd only be a couple of days at the most. That was how Lee found himself alone in the romantic paradise.

Taking Harry at his word, Lee took some non-essential, non-classified work he'd put off dealing with before to keep himself occupied. He found he could get use to doing paperwork sitting on a deck with the gentle waves splashing on the pylons and the sun warm on his back. As the days stretched on, Lee didn't mind the isolation at first.

By the forth day with No word from Harry and all the paperwork done, Lee pulled out one of the books he brought with him that he'd been wanting to read. The sound of the surf no longer soothed him and the sun no longer warmed him. He moved inside and curled up on the sofa he'd taken to sleeping on. When time stretched to a week, Lee started to mind the aloneness very much. A voracious reader, he finished the first and started the second. His indulgence of Harry's duty wore thin and he became bitter.

He knew and understood, even before he and Harry got together that he had to share his friend and then lover with the world. The man he fell in love with was a well respected scientist and advisor to presidents. Early on, he'd had his insecurities about his place in Harry's life but his lover had reassured him and he overcame them with a few exceptions, including now.

This vacation was to be just for them. A celebration of their commitment for one another. That was why Harry had gone to the effort to make sure the Institute was secured and in Katie's capable hands. Seaview was in Roy Parks and Chip Morton's care. He'd told Jigg's he was going to be out of touch. Lee's bitterness was rooted in the fact that just once he believed Harry should have put him first and told the President, if not before the definitely after that first couple days that he had a previous commitment. Harry's continued absence made it pretty obvious that he hadn't.

Lee sat on the deck, balancing his chair on two legs and his feet propped up on the railing. A half empty beer bottle hung from his fingers. The sun was setting but he took no pleasure from the reds and pinks that decorated the sky. There wasn't much he could take pleasure in and considering his current mood, he planned on going home. He made the changes to the travel plans and was thinking through the letter he would leave for Harry and what he was going to say when he heard the door open and close again. Assuming it was the made he didn't turn around and simply yelled, "Pretend I'm not here," to her. He really didn't want to have to leave jus so she could fold up the blanket on the sofa and give him new towels.

"It would defeat my, our, purpose of coming here if I did that."

Lee pulled his legs down so fast he almost sent his chair, and him with it, tumbling over backward. Standing he turned and looked at his lover. Harry stood there in a rumpled uniform and a smile that contradicted the weariness he saw in the red-head's posture. Lee didn't know if he should be happy or not and I the end, his anger, or disillusionment, won out. "I think you've already done that, Harry," Lee said, not making a move toward Nelson. "I'm going home tomorrow," he added with no emotion.

Harry stood rooted in the middle of the room, stunned by Lee's anger. "Lee this trip *is* for us. We still have two weeks left and can extend it for as long as we want."

"Harry, we both know that isn't true. You'll be off the minute you get a message saying that the great Harriman Nelson is needed," Lee responded, his bitterness evident as he sat back down in the chair he'd just vacated.

"Lee, it was the President. I couldn't ignore his call," Harry tried to explain. Crossing the room he took up Crane's usual position and perched on the table in front of Lee.

Looking up at Harry, Lee asked, 'Was there a national security crisis?"

"No," Harry answered, shaking his head.

"So it was just meetings," Lee inquired wanting to know exactly *why* Harry had been called to Washington.

"Yes. Planning meetings for the next six months of Naval activity," Harry clarified.

Lee sat up a little straighter in hs chair. He might be mad at his lover but he was still a military man. "Major military missions for Seaview?" he asked wanting to know if he'd have to put his lady and her crew in harms way, yet again.

"No, just routine stuff," Harry answered.

Lee just nodded. Had it been something important regarding Seaview, he might have forgiven Harry. National security and putting Seaview in harms way did come first even if he sometimes grumbled about timing. "So if it wasn't an emergency and it wasn't about Seaview, why didn't you tell them you were on leave?"

"Lee, it was the President. I couldn't do that," Harry answered exasperated with Lee for pushing the point.

Getting up, Lee walked to the railing and looked out over the dark blue water. 'After everything you, the Institute, and Seview have done for the Navy and country, you couldn't have spoken to the President? Explained that you'd taken some personal time. I'm sure you could have, if you'd have wanted too," Lee said not bothering to turn around.

Harry twisted around on the table so he could still see Lee even if he was looking at Lee's back. "If I wanted to? Do you really doubt I wanted to be with you?" he asked quietly.

Lee turned back toward Harry and leaned back on the wooden railing. "I've been here alone for ten days you tell me what I should think?" he demanded.

"Lee, I told you…"

Sjaking his head, Lee held up his hand cutting Harry off. "I don't want to hear it again. I'm tired of everything else coming first. Just once Harry, I want *us* to come first. Just once, I want you to tell everyone else to take a number." He couldn't be there anymore. He had to get away from Harry. "I can't be here right now," he declared. Pushing away from the handrail, Lee walked through the bungalow and out the door, nearly tripping over Nelson's luggage. He never heard Harry yell, "Lee!"

xxxxxx

Lee turned in the opposite direction of the small town that associated itself with the resort and followed the well maintained trail until a smaller, rougher trail turned upward toward the overlook. He'd never gone up to the overlook before, preferring to keep to the smoother trail for his morning jog. Going to the overlook seemed to be a good idea now.

He couldn't have said what the view around him was like. He was deep in thought conscious only of his footing so he wouldn't trip over a root or a rock. He needed to put some space between him and Harry. Seeing how tired Harry was made him want to take his normally dynamic lover in his arms and hold him. He couldn't do that though. He needed to sort out his feelings. Right now his anger and hurt clouded his love for Harry, making him doubt his feelings and adding to the occasional insecurity he felt about his importance to Harry.

He was so focused on his footing and thoughts he hadn't noticed the sun was starting to set until he reached the overlook. The sky and the tinges of pink colouring the clouds that hung over the lush mountains that were forged from the fiery volcanoes now long extinct.

Forged in Fire. He and Harry, their relationship, had been forged in fire. Starting during a time when one enemy faction or another tried to brainwash and kill them. Now the question was would their relationship survive or become extinct like the volcanoes surrounding him.

Thinking about Harry made him look down at the small grouping of over-water bungalows. It was easy to distinguish his and Harry's as it was set off from the others. It also happened to be the one with red and blue flashing lights at the end of the pier and activity coming and going from the bungalow.

Something had happened to Harry!

Uncaring of the path or the increasing darkness, Lee ran down the trail. He had to get to Harry. The leather sandals he wore were only a hindrance as they caught on roots, causing him to stumble and occasionally fall. When he reached the level path, he ran full out until he reached the pier to his bungalow.

The flashing lights were gone and only the resort staff remained, milling around. He slowed to a jog and dodged past them to reach his cottage. Pushing his way inside, Lee heard the welcome sound of Harry's voice complaining about all the fussing. "What happened?" he demanded breathlessly, as he stood hunched over, hands on his thighs, trying to catch his breath.

"It appears Mr. Nelson had some kind of attack. The housekeeping staff found him," Dr Jarvis, as he introduced himself answered.

Lee straightened immediately. "His heart?" He asked knowing Jamie was worried about Harry having a heart attack as a result of too much stress and not taking care of himself. He knew the overworked, and sometimes underappreciated, CMO was glad he and Harry were taking this trip as it would give Harry a chance to relax and unwind.

"No," Dr. Jarvis replied closing his medical bag. "Most likely stress and fatigue."

The extraneous people cleared from the room by the General Manager, who was the last to leave telling Lee that if he or Mr. Nelson needed anything to call him. When it was just Lee, the doctor and Harry, Lee asked. 'Does he need to be hospitalized?" He needed to know how serious Harry's condition really was.

"No. Rest and relaxation should do it. I'd have his regular doctor look at him when you get home. He can devise a schedule, diet, and exercise regime for Mr. Nelson that will help to reduce the stress and its effects in his life."

"I'll make sure you have Dr. Jamison's facsimile number so you can send you report directly to him," Lee said with a smile. He couldn't wait to see the confrontation between Harry and Jamie over this incident.

"Traitor," Harry mumbled from where he lounged on the pillows in the middle of the big bed.

Looking at Harry, Lee couldn't help but notice how pale his lover was. "Jamie has been trying to tell you this could happen if you didn't take it easy."

"I'll leave you," Dr. Jarvis said, handing Lee his business card adding, "If Mr. Nelson has any more problems or you have any questions feel free to call."

"I will," Lee assured him shaking hands with the doctor. When the door closed behind Dr. Jarvis, Lee turned to Harry. "What happened?"

"You left…"

"You will *NOT* blame this on me," Lee interrupted, his concern turning to anger at the thought of being blamed.

"I wasn't going to," Harry said quietly.

"Oh…" Lee said, ashamed of his immediate reaction. "Go ahead."

"I wasn't feeling great when you left, so I decided to get out of my uniform and take a shower. The hot water and steam made me feel lightheaded. The last thing I remember was putting my robe on. The next thing I know there were people standing over me and I was hooked up to and IV and monitors," Harry explained sipping the sport drink the doctor ordered him to finish.

"When was the last time you ate?" Lee asked, knowing Harry's habit of forgetting to eat when he got involved with something.

"Dinner with the President. Yesterday, I think," Harry answered, putting the now empty glass aside.

Lee shook his head and walked over to the phone to order room service. He didn't need to look at the menu, he knew it by heart. He also knew what Harry liked. "Two steaks, medium. Steamed vegetables with one, baked potato with the other. A glass of orange juice and a glass of cranberry juice. And the Caramel Apple Calzone for dessert. Thirty minutes will be great." Putting down the phone, Lee turned back to Harry. He had no idea what to do next. His emotions were in even more of a turmoil than before. The only thing he did know was that he couldn't leave. Not now. He'd never forgive himself if he left and something else happened to Harry.

Their dinner came before he could make the call to the airline. Giving Harry his tray he took his own to the table to eat. Neither said a word and the awkward silence was filled with the clinking of the flatware against the china. When they were both finished, Lee removed the cart, letting it sit outside their door. Now he needed to make his call. Turning back to the phone, he dialed the number he had scribbled on the on the notepad. "This is Lee Crane. I need to change my flight again…"

Harry listened as Lee changed his flight from tomorrow back to their original departure date. When Lee hung up the phone, Harry commented, "You're staying?"

Lee turned back to where Harry lounged. "For now," he answered curtly.

Harry's shoulders sank. He'd hoped Lee's changing his flight meant he was staying and they could work out what was wrong. But with Lee's answer he knew their relationship was dissolving. "I'd hoped…" he started then changed his mind about what he was going to say, "About earlier,"

Lee shook his head. "There is nothing more to say."

"I think there is," Harry disagreed using what Lee always called his 'Admiral voice'.

"Damit Harry, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep being second fiddle to everything in your life." He turned, parting the sheer curtains that had been pulled and walked out on to the balcony.

Sitting down on his chair, he propped his feet upon the railing. Closing his eyes he listened to the sounds of the night and the water washing against the pylons holding up the cottage and pier. Every now and then he would turn and peek at Harry to make sure he was all right. When he saw Harry had finally fallen asleep, he quietly got up ready for bed before spreading out the blanket and settling down on the sofa to go to sleep himself.

xxxxxx

Harry woke, feeling better then he had for the last week or more. He automatically reached for Lee only to find that side of the bed cold and empty. He rose up on his elbow and looked around the room. He found his lover, sound asleep, on the sofa still wearing the t-shirt he'd had on the day before and a pair of boxer shorts.

Crawling out of bed, Harry tightened the belt on the his robe and walked over to where Lee lay tangled in the covers. The white blanket was a sharp contrast to Lee's well tanned legs. He loved Lee's legs. Loved how they felt wrapped around his waist. He loved watching as Lee ran in the mornings. Looking at them now he saw several scrapes, a bruise on his thigh and several cuts that bled and then smeared. What had happened?

Knowing there was one way he could help Lee, Harry went into the bathroom and ran a basin of water. Soaking the soft wash cloth in the hot water, he then suds it up with the lemon verbena soap the resort provided. He threw a hand towel over his shoulder and picked up the portable basin with it's sudsy water and cloth. Carrying it into the main room, he set it on the table near the sofa, leaving it there while he went back to the bathroom to fetch the antibiotic cream he kept I his shaving kit. Pulling a chair closer to the sofa, he put his hand on Lee's leg, softly calling his name, "Lee."

Lee startled when he felt the touch on his leg and pulled back, half sitting up.

"Shh…" Harry soothed. "You have some nasty cut on your legs. Let me clean them up for you." Schooching his chair closer, he squeezed the excess water out of the cloth and gently laid it on the worst of Lee's cuts, letting it set there for a moment before gently wiping it across the wound. He repeated each action until he was sure the cut was completely clean and then did the same to each of the other cuts. Leaving the cloth on the bruise while he applied a thin layer of antibiotic cream.

He didn't look up at Lee as he worked. He didn't want to know what expression his lover wore. He was just glad for the opportunity to do something for Lee when his dark haired lover always did so much for him. Dumping the cooling wash cloth back into the basin, Harry got up and carried it into bathroom. If he stayed there any longer, he would be tempted to more than tend Lee's injuries and he didn't want his lover any angrier with him than he already was.

As he dumped the water and wrung out the cloth, it hit him. He understood. Lee did all the giving. Lee took care of him. He rarely reciprocated. He rarely got the chance to, Lee usually never let himself be taken care of so Harry never pursued it. Maybe he should have. Maybe he should have done a lot of things different.

Finishing up, he turned to call Lee and was surprised to see his lover standing behind him.

"Thank you," Lee said quietly.

"My pleasure. I was glad to be able to do something for you for a change," he admitted wiping his hands on the towel he'd used to dry Lee's legs. Tossing it aside, he smiled at Lee and added. Why don't I order us some breakfast?"

Lee looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Sure," he agreed. "I'll just clean up while we wait for delivery."

Harry nodded. Knowing that the tending he'd just done to Lee would be washed away, he added, "I'll just put more cream on his legs when you get out," leaving Lee to stand looking at him with a confused look on his face.

Looking at the room service menu, Harry thought about something Jamie had always harped on him about – bettering his diet. Seeing his choices, he made up his mind about what to order and called room service.

Lee was still in the shower so Harry decided to get dressed. He pulled on a light short sleeved button down shirt with a subtle pattern of leaves and a pair of lightweight trousers. Unlike his lover, he didn't look good in shorts and only wore them when they went sailing. He proceeded to unpack the rest of his suitcases while he waited for Lee to rejoin him and their breakfast to arrive.

xxxxxx

Lee heard the bell ring and knew it was time to get out of the shower. The steaming hot water helped the aches incurred as a result of his wild race down the hill. Toweling off, he put on his shorts without underwear since he forgot to bring them with him and a clean t-shirt.

Walking out, he was surprised to find Harry so casually dressed and setting the table on the balcony with their breakfast. The other thing that surprised him was the breakfast itself. An egg, a slice of ham a piece, fruit platters for both of them. Juice and carafes of decaf coffee. He recognized the symbol on the carafe from the pot he drank over the last week.

"Harry," he said as he came over to join the red-head at the table. "What's this?"

"I thought since Jamie, Dr. Jarvis and you have been trying to get me to eat better and take care of myself that I might as well start now while on vacation," Harry said with a shrug as if it was no big deal. "Sit, sit," he added motioning toward a chair.

Lee sat down and started on his breakfast. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Harry tuck into his food. His lover was a man who liked big breakfasts with lots of eggs and bacon, sometimes even a steak with pots of strong coffee. When he remembered to eat that was. Several times he found himself using a slice of melon to hide his smile as Harry picked at the bowl of cottage cheese and made faces when he sampled it plain. Mixing a small jar of marmalade with his bowl of cottage cheese, Lee 'showed' Harry what he thought was the best way to eat it.

Taking his time to enjoy the morning meal, Lee also used the silence to wonder what had overcome Harry. He and Jamie had been trying for years, long before he and Harry became lovers, to get the Admiral to take care of himself. Did something happen he hadn't been told about? Something that caused Harry to capitulate? He wanted to ask but Harry was relaxed and to his surprise so was he. They hadn't had time together like this since they declared their feelings for one another.

His plate empty, Lee sipped on his cup of coffee. He was glad he didn't need to drink it by the gallons to stay awake now. He could actually enjoy the flavour. Catching Harry's eye he smiled at his lover.

Harry saw the smile and knew Lee was relaxed. Looking Lee over he felt his groin tighten. To distract himself, Harry reached for the tube of antibiotic cream and held it up to Lee. "Want me to do this now?"

That simple gesture struck him. Harry was trying. Maybe what happened last night was that his love figured it out. Could it be true? Wanting it to be true, Lee decided to go along with it. "Please. The cuts on the back of my legs are hard to reach."

As Harry sat in front of him, Lee almost sighed at his lover's touch. But it was the soft kiss Harry placed above the worst of the cuts that was nearly his undoing. It had been a long time since they had been able to be intimate with each other. Missions, injuries, and more missions then the call to Washington. Harry's little bit of first-aide told him one thing – he couldn't let his anger ruin their relationship. He loved Harry and didn't want to lose him. They had to make it work. They had to find some happy medium between time for themselves and Harry's obligations.

"Thank you," Lee said, running his fingers through Harry's unrulely red hair.

Harry smiled and nodded as he got to his feet. He was trying hard not to read too much into Lee's actions. "Feeling up to going for a walk?" he asked.

"That sounds nice. There is a path that runs along the shoreline that I've been jogging along in the mornings but I've never taken the time to explore the little inlets and beaches," Lee suggested as a place for them to go. He'd noticed the small beaches the first day and thought they would be a perfect place for he and Harry to go and explore. Now maybe they could do some of the things he'd planned for them last week.

"Sounds nice. Should I bring my swim trunks?" Harry asked wondering if they were going to make a day of it.

"That might not be a bad idea. We could…" Lee started to say.

"Maybe pack a picnic lunch?" Harry interrupted.

Lee just smiled. He and Harry didn't seem to be as out of sync with each other as he'd thought.

xxxxxx

A week passed and the two men spent it talking and taking long walks together. Lee had turned a dark golden brown and looked as if he'd gone native. Harry's pink tinged skin turned a light honey tan, although Lee took great pleasure in teasing him, saying he wasn't tan, it was just his freckles merging together. It was as if they had gone back to the days when they courted. Especially since they still hadn't shared a bed. Although Harry had insisted that Lee take the bed which led to a stand off and them alternating who slept in the bed and who slept on the sofa. Lee was still amazed at the changes in Harry and part of him kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Harry to go rushing off because of some 'emergency' and leave him here alone again.

They had plans for the next twenty-four hours. It would be their first overnight away from the resort, or a sort. He'd packed a cooler with the supplies they ordered from room service while Harry readied the sailboat. They were going to one of the uninhabited islands the resort owned and go camping. So intent on placing everything in just the right place so it would all fit. He almost didn't hear the phone ring. When he finally did he answered with trepidation.

"Hello."

 _"Lee, it's Angie. Is the Admiral around? I have a call from COMSUBPAC and he won't take no for an answer."_

Lee sighed. "Hold on. I'll get him." This was it. This was where the past ideallic week was going to be shot to hell. He called Harry in and sat at the table while his less than pleased lover tool the call.

"What so you want Jiggs?"

 _"Harry. You need to come back immediately. I have a mission for Seaview."_

"What happened? Are we on alert?" Years of Naval training always had him suspecting the worst.

 _"No. But I need Seaview next week."_

"So arrange it with Katie. Roy has command of Seaview. He can handle it." Harry stated matter of factly, not really understanding why Jiggs was calling him.

 _"Harry, I want *you* on Seaview for this mission."_

"Jiggs, I am on vacation for another two weeks. Roy and Chip are more than qualified to handle anything you need Seaview for," he reminded his overbearing friend.

Lee looked up. For all he knew they only had another week at the resort. What had Harry done? What was his lover planning?

 _"Harriman are you telling me you are refusing to back from your little tryst to do your job?"_

Harry sighed. There were days when he regretted telling his oldest friend about his relationship with Lee. "Jiggs. This is *not* a tryst. This is me on leave. On a much deserved and much needed vacation with the man I am in a committed relationship with. You want Seaview next week – call Roy – but DO NOT call me on vacation again." Harry slammed the phone down before the other four star admiral had a chance to respond. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down before turning around to face Lee. This was not the way he wanted to tell his lover about the surprise he had for them.

"Another week?" Lee asked when Harry finally looked over at him.

Nodding, Harry told him about the surprise he'd arranged. "I rented us one of those cabin catamarans for the additional week."

"Why?" Lee asked, still in shock over the new of the additional week.

Harry smiled and pulled a chair so he could sit in front of Lee. Reaching out to take his lover's hands in his, he told Lee, "I promised you we'd have three weeks in Tahiti together. I plan to keep that promise."

"But Harry…" Lee started to protest.

Squeezing Lee's hands, he stopped Lee before he could continue. "I get caught up at the Institute or with Seaview and I don't always tell you or show you how much you mean to me. You know me so well, I just assume you know. Well, this is me showing you how much I love you."

Awed by Harry's words and gesture, he still had to ask. 'What about Seaview? The Institute?" They meant as much to him as they did to Harry and he didn't want to see them jeopardized.

"Katie has the institute well in hand as always. Geoff doesn't want me back in the mechanical design lab because he doesn't want me messing with a design he's been tinkering with," Harry said with a laugh before continuing, "And Dianna has the biolab under control."

Lee didn't know what to say so he did the only thing he knew to do. He stood and pulled Harry to his feet with him. Leaning down, he touched his lips to Harry's. the kiss started out as a gentle reminder quickly turned to passion until they had to part to catch their breath. Resting his head against Harry's, Lee whispered, "God, I've missed you, us."

"Same here, lad, same here," Harry echoed.

"Shall we take our sail and enjoy our private beach?" Lee asked with a leer. He had no doubts about what they would be doing as soon as they set up camp.

"Lead on Captain'O Mine," Harry directed with a smile, knowing the next two weeks of their vacation would be as he'd originally palnned this trip to be – filled with lots of loving. He couldn't complain about the last week, however, he and Lee connected in a way that they hadn't been in a long time if ever, making this vacation more than just a romantic get-a-way

the end


End file.
